The Past is Never Gone
by funkified beans
Summary: (Was 'Ingenuity is your friend'; new summary too) If old friends, cryptic maps, mysterious trinkets, and corsairs get involved with a mission to find a stolen ship and the most valuable treasure on this side of the world, who will make it out alive? r&r!
1. Prologue

"Ingenuity Is Your Friend"  


  
My Big Fat Boldface Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't pretend to own anything, I'm using this stuff without permission but it's just for my own amusement and the amusement of anyone else that reads the story, we all obviously know this but I'm just being legal. Don't sue me ok? Ok then.  
  
A/N: Hey guys... this is my first fic that I liked enough to post, it's basically written already but not completely and I keep changing things so constructive criticism and ideas are welcome, though I'm not promising I'll use any of it, I do promise to at least consider it. Reviews are cool, even in you don't have much to say I'd love to hear from you, I love feedback. Flame me if you must, get it out of your system or whatever, just don't expect me to care and/or respond. Oh yeah, and I just found out the name of the ship is in someone else's story, I just wanted to let you guys know its not the same and when I wrote this I had no clue someone else used the name too, I didn't copy it or anything so just ignore that it's the same there's no connection there and to the author of the other story, sorry about that, hope it doesn't piss you off... I tried changing the name but it just wrecked the whole effect and everything so I'm just gonna leave it I hope it's not a big deal to anyone. Also this is really the sequel to another story I wrote which was really just the movie with my character added in, and rather than waste time posting that whole thing I just summarized it so you get the gist of it and the character development and all that. If you want me to post the original story tell me in a review and I will if I can.  
  


Here we go...  


  
Captain Sam Mulligan is a pirate. She lost her ship, the Bloody Rose, almost three years ago off the coast of Africa when a stowaway (Rodney Anderson) that she'd allowed to stay on her ship turned the whole crew mutinous, tied her to a barrel, tossed her overboard and left her to starve, drown or be eaten by sharks. Captain Sam was picked up by a merchant ship on its way to England, whose captain and crew ended up having her tried for piracy before the King. However Sam escaped from the noose with the King's best frigate, and left to seek vengeance on her mutinous crew and get her ship back.  
  
Two years later, in Port Royal, while she tries to commandeer suitable vessel to make another voyage in search of the Rose, she meets Commodore Norrington and his Lobster Brigade, who realize who she is and try to arrest her. She fights them, but she's hopelessly outnumbered and gets dumped into Port Royal's jail. Specifically, into Captain Jack Sparrow's cell. Like many other people, he'd assumed Captain Sam Mulligan was a man, so imagine his surprise when he finds out she's a woman... with an ego problem nearly as severe as his own, and plenty of sarcasm to go around.  
  
When the Black Pearl attacks later that night and the pirates find them in jail, Sam tries to convince them to get her her belt, which has a pouch of lock picking provisions attached, and they see the tattoo on her arm in the process. They decide have a better idea and, after a fight, knock her unconscious and take her with them on the Pearl. She wakes up in a cabin aboard the Pearl, with a strange girl who's sitting on a window ledge sulking. After some strategic badgering, she gets the girl to admit that is Elizabeth Swann, though the rest of the ship thinks she's Elizabeth Turner, and Sam realized where they're going. Though she tells Elizabeth, having never heard of Isla de Muerta it only leaves her confused. Rather than explaining, Sam finds a liquor cabinet and samples the whiskey and rum (not enough to get drunk) until two pirates come in with dresses. Sam flatly refuses to wear a dress, and exchanges words with the pirates (one of which she dubs 'Baldy') until they tell her that she'll be dining naked with the crew if she doesn't. Annoyed, Sam takes the dress and knocks them both unconscious with a bottle of rum, then promptly dumps the dress out the window as soon as they're on the ground. Elizabeth chooses to wear hers, scolds Sam for being unladylike, and refuses the rum that she offers to help her calm down, delivering a speech about the vileness of alcohol instead. Sam responds by taking another swig of it and lecturing Elizabeth about the glory of piracy and what a wonderful pirate Elizabeth herself would make on the way to the main deck, then walks backwards into a wall in her distracted (slightly tipsy) state. Elizabeth is thoroughly convinced that Sam is a bumbling idiot.  
  
At dinner with Captain Barbossa, Sam pauses in devouring her turkey leg long enough to listen to the reason that she's been kidnapped; the King still isn't over that frigate incident, and he's offering ten thousand pounds and a full pardon from piracy to anyone who will bring her to him alive. Barbossa's plan: bring Sam to England, get the money and the pardon, and go back to piracy- licensed. Sam strategizes though dinner, and after Barbossa's lecture to Elizabeth about Aztec gold and the curse, an encounter with a very pissed-off Baldy, and a chase from two incredibly clumsy, stupid pirates, locks herself in the brig with the keys and sleeps under a crate so she can't be found.  
  
At Isla de Muerta, she takes as much gold as she can stuff into her pockets during Barbossa's speech. Noticing that there's someone else there when the coins fall by the entrance, she goes to investigate and finds Jack, unconscious on the ground. She dumps water on him to wake him up, they hide the oars to piss off the crew of the Pearl, and Jack heads into the cave of angry pirates to make a deal. Bored, Sam watches the proceedings from the entrance, until she's discovered by Barbossa, who yanks her up by her hair and nearly scalps her as he warns her to stay out of his way and not try anything funny. She lags behind the band of pirates on their way to the boats, and gets stabbed in the stomach by Baldy. She lets him think she's dead, then leaves the cave underwater, using the gold in her coat as a weight to keep her on the bottom until she can get to the Pearl. Before Elizabeth and Jack are cast off to the island, Sam is discovered by Baldy, who brings her to Barbossa. She was supposed to stay on Isla de Muerta, Barbossa explains, where she couldn't cause problems until the came back for her, and Baldy was supposed to wound her enough to keep her from fighting but not enough to bleed her to death. When she makes yet another smart-ass comment, Barbossa orders the crew to take her below decks and chain her arms to the ceiling so she can't stand up or sit down at all. Sam dives off the side of the ship before she can be stopped and follows Jack and Elizabeth to the island instead, where it's revealed that the reason she didn't die was because of the lightweight chain mail that she always wears. Later, while they chop firewood, she tells Jack about the mutiny and her search for the Rose. Her normal tough attitude is contradicted by her mad scramble up a palm tree to get the best view of the sunset.  
  
The next morning, as the Dauntless floats offshore, she plots with Jack to escape the Lobster Brigade, and pisses off Commodore Norrington to no end as he tries to 'save' Elizabeth from them. Sam ends up alone in the brig on the Dauntless, with one lobster guarding her, and she does her best to annoy the hell out of him by singing "A Pirate's Life for Me" rather loudly and encouraging to join in. When he doesn't, she informs him that his life is always going to be stale and boring if he keeps being uptight like this, but he doesn't seem to care so she takes a nap. The anchor being lowered wakes her up, she threatens the guard, de-hinges the door with the end of a pistol, gets herself a boat and rows back into Isla de Muerta, where she hides behind Barbossa and his pile of treasure while he goes on and on in another speech about the misery of being cursed and the glory of ending it all. Jack interrupts, they all fight, and Sam's all set to go back to the Pearl with Jack- until they see that the Pearl's gone. Jack and Sam are locked back up in the brig on the Dauntless, where they try to think of escape plans but come up with nothing, until Will and Elizabeth visit them with one worked out already. When they arrive in Port Royal, Jack is taken to the gallows and Sam is thrown in jail. Will breaks her out, they save Jack, Jack and Sam both give speeches, jump off the battlement, and swim out to the Pearl, where Sam is introduced to the crew and they set sail.  
  
The story picks up from there in the next chapter, which I should have up in a few days. Don't forget to review!   



	2. Home

My Big Fat Boldface Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't pretend to own anything, I'm using this stuff without permission but it's just for my own amusement and the amusement of anyone else that reads the story, we all obviously know this but I'm just being legal. Don't sue me ok? Ok then.  
  
A/N: BIG huge thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock. The last chapter was the prologue, here's where it really starts...  
  
I leaned on the rail and watched the people on the battlement. The lobsters began to file away out of sight, headed back to their boring lives in a perfectly formed herd like the bunch of sheep they were. I made an amused noise in my throat as I watched Governor Swann standing with Will and Elizabeth, fidgeting and wringing his hands, apparently rather distressed by something. Elizabeth shook her head as she reached over to hug her father tightly, and he grabbed her hands, showing no sign of calming down. She shook her head again as he talked, hugged him once more, and turned to Will, taking his hand firmly. I frowned curiously as they both stepped up to the edge and stared down at the water.   
  
'They wouldn't...' I thought, watching them glance at each other briefly. And then they jumped. 'Or... they would, then...'   
  
"Jack!" I shouted suddenly, turning. Jack didn't remove his gaze from the horizon, even as I reached the quarterdeck.   
  
"Hmm?" he replied absently, completely engrossed in his ship. I looked back at the battlement.   
  
"Elizabeth and dear William there've decided to take a dip," I informed him, making a vague gesture in the direction of the fort. Jack pried his eyes away from the sea before him and looked behind me as the couple fell speedily toward the sea. He raised an eyebrow and called to the crew to drop anchor again and ready a boat, earning some confused looks in return, which he ignored and looked at me.   
  
"Would you?"   
  
I took another look at the two young people, who by this time had surfaced and begun to swim, then turned around with a slight sigh. "Oh yes, I'd be positively honored," I replied dryly. Jack nodded, ignoring my sarcasm, and clapped me on the shoulder as I passed him. I rolled my eyes and clapped him back before heading for the boats.   
  
"What are you doing?" Anamaria asked sharply, eyeing me like a hawk as I reached the side of the ship and began to climb over it. I raised an eyebrow and stopped midway, one leg flung over the rail, and held up my hands in a placating manner.   
  
"It seems we've got company," I explained, waving dimly in the direction of the now swimming Will and Elizabeth. "And I've been elected to retrieve them, the lucky bastard that I am..." I teetered slightly, not having the best balance at the moment, and ignored the look that she was giving me. "So now, if you'd excuse me, I really must be going," I finished, saluting her, and flung the other leg over the rail as well, both amused and intrigued by her lack of trust.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I called to Will and Elizabeth, as I rowed into hearing distance. "Have you gone mad? One taste of adventure and you're ready to turn to piracy?" I pulled the oars hard and surged up to them, resuming my normal speaking tone with a grin. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't see this coming. Oh, sure, saltwater has always been in your blood," I inclined my head toward Will, who grinned back at me, "And I suppose the past couple of days just brought it to your brain as well. But Elizabeth? That's truly unexpected." I nodded, impressed, and she managed a strained-looking smile in return before she reached the side of the boat and latched onto it. The entire vessel tipped to the side with her weight, or, rather, the weight of her dress, and I tried to balance it out with my own. It didn't work. "Could you be a dear and let go for a moment?" I suggested, sprawling over the seat to keep the balance. As soon as she did, I leaned back over the side, grabbed her by the elbows, and hoisted her into the boat. Or, I tried to, but her sodden clothing slightly hindered my progress, and in the end Will had to push her in while I hoisted. "What the hell-" I began, pausing to drag her sopping form into the boat, "Have you got hidden in that thing?" I set her down and caught my breath before leaning back over the side to assist Will, who thankfully didn't have 80 pounds of dress to contend with.   
  
"It's just the dress..." she replied, looking a little unwell from lack of oxygen. I shook my head as I helped Will into the boat and reached around my belt for a dagger.   
  
"Here," I said, handing it to her handle-first. The blade was jagged and sharp, and Elizabeth's eyes widened considerably when she saw it. "Take it, it isn't going to hurt you unless you're an idiot and stab yourself. Cut those poofy things off." I gestured to the thick, fluffy layer of whatever- the-hell-it-was under her skirt that had absorbed all the water. "You're not going to need all those anyway, they'll just get in the way. All set, Will?" He nodded, so I took up the oars again, staring off at the horizon as I rowed. Elizabeth looked at the knife for a long moment before tentatively peeling back the top layer of wet fabric and beginning to cut off those poofy things... whatever the hell they were.  
  
"You do need some clothes, you know," I told Elizabeth- who had made it onto the Pearl uninjured without the sodden poofy things- as I climbed back over the rail. She glanced down at the wet fabric.   
  
"Yes, I do..." she agreed, giving me an odd look at my stating of the obvious. I shook my head as Jack gave the orders to set sail and headed for a brace, looking up into the rigging.  
  
"Besides that," I elaborated, waving a hand absently in Anamaria's direction to, hopefully, help clarify my meaning. "In my experience, dresses and pirate ships tend not to mix so well."   
  
"Oh..." she replied, taking a look at my outfit, which at the moment consisted of faded blue breeches, a loose, dirtied white shirt with a tighter black one underneath it, black boots, and a green bandana to keep my plain brown hair out of the way. "I see," she said thoughtfully, biting her lip. "Well, you and I should go find some clothes together at the next port. We could get you a dress or two-"   
  
I grinned. "Don't count on that, lass," I interrupted, still squinting up into the rigging. "I have no use for or reason to own even a single dress."   
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not believing that one. "None at all?" she questioned.   
  
I shook my head. "Nope," I replied cheerily, finishing with the brace and turning to face her. "Absolutely none." Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow again. "You may want to get that checked out," I mentioned, nodding at it.   
  
"Are the stories true?" she demanded, ignoring my comment.   
  
I snorted. "Of course they are. Nobody sat around writing them, you know. Now, if only this was related to the point in any way..."   
  
"I seem to remember a few in which you wore dresses."   
  
"Ah, so you follow my work then?" I responded airily, with a knowing grin. "Well, I do admit that I've donned the occasional dress for that type of thing, but those were disguises. I find them quite necessary for impersonating queens and the like." I shrugged. "Just a little thing I've picked up on over the years, call me crazy..."   
  
"Well you functioned just fine in those stories!" she nearly shouted, oh-so-politely ignoring my little sarcastic comment as well. "You fought men and naval officers and a thousand other things, wearing dresses!"   
  
I grinned, both at her irritation and at her choice of words. "Men and naval officers? I like that distinction. You're a bright girl, you know that? And spunky. That's a good combination. You'll make a good pirate." I patted her on the shoulder and started off toward the stairs leading up to the quarterdeck, beneath which there was a crate of rum. I rummaged around for a bottle. "Well..." I selected a nice looking one and straightened up again. "I'd love to stay and discuss myself and my adventures, but the crow's nest awaits." I pointed up to it and headed for the ropes that would get me there, but Elizabeth followed me.   
  
"Why?" she asked simply, staring after me as I started to climb.   
  
"Why what?" I replied, pausing to look down at her quizzically.   
  
"Why do you reject everything even remotely ladylike? I realize you're a pirate, but..." She stopped and sighed, waving her arms around futilely by her sides. "Why?"   
  
I grinned. "You want to know about my past then, is that what I'm hearing?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose I do." She folded her arms and stared at me expectantly.   
  
I grinned again. "Some other time," I assured her, gesturing dismissively with one hand as I resumed my climb. "Remind me some day when I'm drunk off my ass and I'll tell you all about myself and where I come from and all those nice details, the whole story. It's really not a grand wonderful epic anyway, though, and frankly I don't feel li-"   
  
"Elizabeth, darling!" Jack called out suddenly from the helm, cutting me off mid-syllable. I grinned as Elizabeth opened her mouth, assumedly to tell him to wait, and I cut her off before she could say anything.   
  
"Rule of thumb, especially on pirate ships? Don't get mouthy with the captain," I advised. She looked for a moment like she was going to argue with me, but I shot her a warning look that caused her to clamp her mouth shut and turn her full attention to Jack. He, however, didn't seem to notice or care about our little exchange and had continued on talking, namely about Elizabeth and "the eunuch" and heading to Tortuga to celebrate his Pearl. Never mind that "the eunuch" was standing right next him; it seemed to be sinking in that he had the Pearl back for good and he was getting drunker on that notion by the moment... so drunk, in fact, that he didn't even seem to notice, much less care about, the look he received from Will about his very attractive new nickname. I sniggered in amusement and shook my head as I reached the crow's nest and sprawled out, hanging my arms and legs over the sides, whistling some sea shanty or another that I'd probably forgotten the words to long ago. Then I glanced back at Port Royal, shrinking to a speck, and it hit me in the brain full force, a little fact that I'd always known but hadn't really appreciated like this for awhile. I grinned, staring out at the open sea as I uncorked the bottle of rum and took a swig.   
  
'This is it,' I thought. 'This is home.' 


	3. Tortuga

My Big Fat Boldface Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't pretend to own anything, I'm using this stuff without permission but it's just for my own amusement and the amusement of anyone else that reads the story, we all obviously know this but I'm just being legal. Don't sue me ok? Ok then.  
  
It was long past dark, and Tortuga was alive. The sounds of gunshots and fiddles and general chaos reverberated through the packed streets, and the inhabitants were so drunk they didn't seem to notice lingering odor of piss, blood, filth, sweat, and alcohol that clung to everything in the town. For my part, I was beginning my Tortuga ritual: sampling alcohol from every tavern, getting into brawls, telling my stories to anyone that would listen, and conning fine young men into buying me drinks all night.  
  
And, as luck would have it, I was about halfway to the first bar when these plans came to a screeching halt.  
  
I was rounding the corner, headed out of the seediest section of Tortuga in favor of the slightly less seedy section, when I felt something latch onto my waist. I instinctively grabbed a dagger, but before I had a chance to use it on my assailant there was a blade on my own throat and I was being pushed roughly into an alleyway. The person spun me around and pressed me hard into the damp wall, and even in the shadowy cover of the alley I recognized him instantly... the dark hair, the stocky build, the beard that needed a razor the size of a sword... I grinned ironically, feeling myself relax a little. I could handle this guy... I had countless times before. He smelled like alcohol, but that didn't mean much; Bruce owned the seediest bar in Tortuga, probably in the entirety of the Caribbean, the Rusty Nail. Quite a stupid name, but I doubt that whoever christened it was sober anyway. They rarely were on this side of town... or anywhere on the island, actually...  
  
I was broken out of my musings as dearest Bruce finished looking me over and smirked. "Amelia Mulligan," he said, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "Never woulda thought I'd find you back here again. Changed your mind, have you? Come back to ol' Bruce? I knew you'd never be able to stay away..."  
  
"It's Captain Sam Mulligan now, Bruce," I replied coolly, looking him right in the eye. At one time, this man would have had me cowering on the ground, and he knew it. Well, not anymore, and it was time he knew that too. "Was there something that you needed?" I added with fake sweetness, as he continued to stare at me with a mix of disbelief and contemplation on his face.  
  
"Captain?" he repeated dubiously after a moment; then he laughed deeply, sending a wave of stench rolling into my face. I cringed and turned my head, and he didn't notice at all. "And using your middle name, too? Was it that bad for you here?" He began laughing again, quietly at first, then louder and louder until he was fairly roaring. I continued to stare at him, one hand slowly sliding over my belt until I reached the pistol holstered at my hip, until he stopped laughing abruptly and grabbed my shoulder, leaning in on me, giving me another, stronger, much-unwanted whiff of putrid breath that caused me to jerk my head back so fast I almost smacked it into the wall. "My, my," he continued softly, looking me over, and clamped his fist down on my wandering hand. "You have changed..."  
  
"Imagine that! Well, hate to break it to you, mate, but time has a tendency of doing that to a person," I replied brightly, and glared as I wrenched my hand away.  
  
"I take it back," he said carefully, still in that deadly quiet tone. "You're exactly the same. Once a saucy low-class tramp, always a saucy low- class tramp."  
  
"Haven't you had enough of the insults?" I commented, grinning lazily, and punched him in the face. He surely hadn't been expecting that, and I ducked out from underneath his arm as he tried to catch me to smash me against the wall. I drew my sword and backed him up to it instead. Bruce and I went way back, and we'd had more than our share of bloody swordfights and the such, but this time was different. This time I was prepared to kill him. This time, I was Captain Sam Mulligan... Amelia was gone, and she was going to be buried with Bruce. Tonight. I was going to make sure of it.  
  
"What's this, Amelia?" he asked, drawing his own sword. Light from the balcony of the house he had his back against spilled into the alleyway, making the blade glint. I could see his eyes, dark and malicious, and knew he was intent on having my blood on his hands tonight. "Going to start another fight with me that you can't win?"  
  
"No," I replied, sneering coldly, refusing to be intimidated by this man. "I'm starting a fight that you can't win." I smirked ironically, holding up my sword. "I've changed, Bruce. Are you prepared to die?"  
  
He snarled in response and lunged at me, his sword swinging in a broad arc. I jumped out of the way and brought mine around, and didn't bother with enough decency to close my eyes when he shouted a strange noise, sort of like a distorted grunt, as I sliced him deeply across the stomach. He glanced down disbelievingly at the wound, then back up at me as he fell down hard on his knees.  
  
For my part, I was slightly disappointed. This was supposed to be a big event, full of drama and closure, and it had only lasted for about a minute. Sighing in disappointment, I wiped the blood off my sword and was about to put it back in its sheath when Bruce reached out and clutched my wrist. "Here," he rasped, pressing something into my hand and closing my fingers around it. I eyed him distrustfully, unnerved by and suspicious of this abrupt change in behavior, and opened my fist to see what it was, but he quickly put his rough hand over mine. "Not here," he told me hoarsely, urgency shining in his eyes, blood dribbling down his chin, and he glanced quickly around to make sure nobody was watching. "Nobody can know about this." He kept his hand clamped firmly down on mine, staring intently into my eyes with the most serious expression I'd ever seen, especially on him. Something about it was deeply disturbing, and the fact that it alarmed me only made it worse- seeing the things I've seen, nothing really moves me much at all.  
  
"Why the hell do I have to guard your bloody trinket, you ol' bastard? Toss it off to some whore," I suggested gruffly, wrenching my hand out of his grasp. "There's plenty around anyway. I don' want the thing, that's for damn sure."  
  
But he just shook his head, "You must to swear to protect it," he pleaded urgently, coughing up a mouthful of blood onto my shirt. "You must. I don't have much time left, and you're the only person I can trust it with."  
  
"You're daft," I stated simply, taking a step back. "How the bloody hell can you suggest that you trust this with me above anyone else?"  
  
"Because..." He paused to spit out a mouthful of blood, then managed a grin that resulted in a minute-long coughing fit. "Because I know you, Ame- Sam... I know you won't let it fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"From you're perspective, I am the wrong hands!" I cried, aggravated. "Do you truly and honestly expect me to believe in this sudden change of heart? I'm dreadfully sorry, old boy, but I'm not the same naïve little girl that you knew!"  
  
"Just promise, Samantha. You're the only hope..."  
  
"No," I replied shortly. "I am not promising you anything."  
  
"But you must!" he choked, spitting blood all over, then coughed deeply and grabbed my shoulders, both for effect and to keep him steady, as he was beginning to sway rather dangerously. "Please," he begged, quieter now. "Not for me..."  
  
"Who for, then?" I demanded expectantly.  
  
"You'll know..." he stopped and tried to breathe, but it came out ragged and shallow, and he grasped at my shoulders with renewed desperation. "When you see it, and it will be clear." I rolled my eyes and glanced at my balled-up fist, opening my fingers. "Not here!" he added urgently, grabbing my fist again and squeezing it tightly. "No-" he closed his eyes and took a slow, labored breath. "No one must know... until the end."  
  
"The end of what?" I asked, my suspicion still strong, but by then his grip was loosening on my shoulders.  
  
"Of..." he began weakly, his eyelids fluttering.  
  
"Don't you die on me now, you bastard," I warned sharply, hauling him up on his knees. "Not until you tell me what the hell you're talking about and what I have to do with this thing... hell, I don't even know what it is!"  
  
"Y-you'll know- at the end-" he coughed another mouthful of blood all over, sagging in my arms. "When you see-" he paused, making a strange choking noise in his throat, and without warning, crashed forcefully to the dusty street, bringing me down hard onto my knees beside him. I loomed over him, gripping his shirt in one fist as he coughed. "They're coming. I-" he paused to cough again, "Did a st-stupid thing..."  
  
"Damn it, Bruce!" I said, but he wasn't moving. I sighed, staring at my balled-up fist, then made an irritated noise and stuffed the trinket it into a pouch on my belt, tucking that underneath my sash. "You bastard..." I murmured, staring at the corpse. Then a peculiar lopsided grin spread across my face. "I don't think either of us knows what you got me into..." I shrugged and wrapped my coat a little tighter around myself, reaching down to snatch his coin pouch from his belt. "And I've always liked it that way." I tossed the pouch up in the air, saluted the corpse, and turned in the direction of the pub.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Is it moving too fast? The only way I'm gonna know is if you guys review and tell me! (Big thanks to everyone that did already too. You guys are awesome!) It's getting to the good parts, and there's some Jack and Will in the next chapter, yay! I've pretty much got the plot figured out but tell me what you guys want to see and I'll do my best to put it in here. Basically the only thing I really plan not to do is make this romance... it just doesn't fit, sorry to anyone that might want that. Otherwise, let me know! I'm open to any feedback anyone's willing to give. And... that's about it, I'm taking too much anyway, just don't forget to review! 


End file.
